fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerjungfrauen
In Fremde Gezeiten tauchen erstmals auch Meerjungfrauen auf. Ihre, Tränen sind Bestandteil des Rituals zur Erlangung der ewigen Jugend. Um ihre Tränen zu schützen, töten sie die Menschen, die sich auf dem Meer in der Whitecap Bay befinden. Allgemeines Meerjungfrauen sind - laut Philip Swift - Frauen, die auf der Arche Noah keinen Platz fanden und lernten, im Wasser zu leben wie Fische. Der Kuss einer Meerjungfrau beschützt der Legende nach einen Seemann vorm ertrinken. Sie werden auch als Nixen, Sirenen, Fischweiber oder Wassergeister bezeichnet. Um ihre Tränen zu schützen, töten sie diejenigen, die sie anlocken, indem sie sie vorerst mit Gesang betören und anschließend unter Wasser ziehen. Ihr attraktives Äußeres hilft ihnen zusätzlich. Aussehen thumb|310px|Tamara, die Königin der Meerjungfrauen Ihr attraktives, verführerisches Äußeres erlaubt es ihnen, die menschlichen Lebewesen zu verführen und anschließend zu ertränken. Während ihr Oberkörper dem eines Menschen ähnelt und von Meerjungfrau zu Meerjungfrau unterschiedlich ist (beispielsweise durch blonde, braune Haare, helle oder dunkle Augen), so ist ihre Unterseite bei vielen gleich. Sie besitzen dem entsprechend einen Fischschwanz, welcher bei allen golden ist, jedoch aus anderer Perspektive auch eine andere metallisch glänzende Farbe haben kann, und der ihnen erlaubt, sich schneller als gewöhnlich unter Wasser zu bewegen. Spitze Zähne und reptilienartige Spaltaugen dienen ihnen unter Wasser, um besser zu sehen und essen zu können. An Land hingegen verlieren sie, wie es Syrena passiert, ihren Fischschwanz und erhalten im Gegenzug menschliche Beine sowie ein vollkommen menschliches Äußeres. Durch die dauerhafte Gewöhnung an das Schwimmen und das Meer sind sie allerdings nicht in der Lage, zu laufen. Fremde Gezeiten Um die Seele ihres Vaters Edward "Blackbeard" Teach zu retten, ist Angelica auf der Suche nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend. Hierfür benötigt sie jedoch die Träne einer Meerjungfrau, da diese außer'' zwei silbernen Kelchen von Ponce de Léons Schiff, der ''Santiago, und Wasser von der Quelle der ewigen Jugend ''für das Ritual benötigt werden. Deswegen segeln Blackbeard und die Crew der ''Queen Anne’s Revenge nach Whitecap Bay, um eine Meerjungfrau zu fangen. Dort angekommen, breitet die Crew zuerst die Netze aus, mit welchen sie die Nixen fangen wollen, ehe sich Blackbeard, Angelica, [[Jack Sparrow|Jack Sparrow'' und]] einige andere aufmachen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Licht zu erschaffen, sodass die Meerjungfrauen angelockt werden können. Salaman wird von Blackbeard aufgefordert, den Leuchtturm zu reparieren, was dieser mit den Worten: ''"Englische Baukunst ... hoffen wir das Beste ...", ''auch schafft. Angelica deutet an, dass der erste Neumond des Sommers 'perfekt' für die Jagd nach der Träne einer Meerjungfrau sei. In einem Beiboot werden einige aus der Crew, unter anderem auch Scrum und Philip, inmitten das Licht geschickt, um als Köder für die Meerjungfrauen zu dienen. Dies gelingt auch, da die örtliche Clanchefin der Meerjungfrauen, Tamara, angelockt wird, welche wiederum andere Meerjungfrauen zu sich ruft. Sie verzaubert auch Scrum mit ihrer Version von "My Jolly Sailor Bold". Wieder wird deutlich, dass ihrer Stimme eher als Betörungs- und Verführungswerkzeug dienen soll, ebenso wie ihr Äußeres, um die Männer zu ködern und unter Wasser zu locken. Bevor sie Scrum jedoch unter Wasser ziehen kann, reißt sich dieser los und stößt sie mithilfe der anderen zurück. Die Meerjungfrauen, erzürnt und angeführt von ''Tamara, ''reißen die Piraten mithilfe seilartiger Algenlassos unter Wasser, die sie nach den Menschen werfen und die an deren Haut oder Kleidung haften bleiben. Da sie von ''Blackbeard ''bzw. seinem Schiff in Richtung Strand getrieben werden, beginnen sie, auch dort die Männer zu dezimieren, welche nicht einmal an Land zurückkehren können, da es ihnen von ihrem Captain verboten wird. Jack wiederum erkennt die Lage, rennt zum Leuchtturm, nachdem er Angelica von einem der Taue befreit hat und lässt diesen explodieren. Ein brennendes Stück des Leuchtturms fällt hinunter auf Philip, der wiederum von Syrena gerettet wird, da diese ihn zur Seite zieht. Als 'Dank' wird sie gefangen. Später überlässt sie den Piraten unfreiwillig eine ihrer Tränen, hilft jedoch Jack, Angelica zu retten und deren Vater zu töten. ''My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing that can console me' but my jolly sailor bold. 'Come all you pretty fair maids, 'whoever you may be. 'Who love a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea. Mein Herz durchbohrt von Amor, 'ich verschmäh das Glitzergold. 'Und rein gar nichts kann mich trösten, 'bloß mein tapfrer Seemann hold. 'Kommt all ihr hübschen Mädchen, 'ganz gleich, wer ihr auch seid. 'Die ihr liebt `nen tapfren Seemann, 'der auf den Meeren weilt. Zusätzliches *Licht und Gesang locken sie an *laut der Aussage eines Mitgliedes der Crew verführen sie ihre männlichen Opfer erst und ertränken sie dann im Wasser, ehe sie ihn verspeisen *halten sie sich nicht feucht, trocknen aus und sterben wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. *sie können unter Wasser und an Land atmen *der Kuss einer Meerjungfrau beschützt einen Seemann vor dem Ertrinken *die Tränen sind ein Bestandteil des Rituals für die Herstellung des Trankes der Jugend *vor Feuer fliehen die Nixen *es existieren auch männliche Pendants zu den Meerjungfrauen, die Wassermänner *sie können Schmerzen auslösende Schallwellen erzeugen,und haben betörenden Gesang *unter Wasser bekommen die Meerjungfrauen ein monsterartiges Aussehen *An Land bekommen Meerjungfrauen Beine anstatt eines Fischschwanzes,können aber nicht laufen. *sie können mit eigenartigen, klebrigen Netze aus ihren Handflächen ihre Opfer fangen und dann ins Meer ziehen Meerjungfrauen namentlich bekannte Meerjungfrauen *Tamara (Gemma Ward) *Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) *Marina (Jorgelina Airaldi):'' In der entfallenen Szene "Lord, save me" gibt sie Jack Sparrow eine Ohrfeige. Er nennt sie Marina. Daraus ist von Fanseite geschlossen worden, dass Jack mit dieser Meerjungfrau eine seiner üblichen kurzfristigen Beziehungen hatte. Es ist jedoch möglich, dass es sich bei dem Namen um eine Improvisation von Johnny Depp handelt, da der Name Marina im Drehbuch nicht erwähnt wird. namentlich nicht bekannte Meerjungfrauen ''einige andere (verkörpert von: Sanya Hughes, Brea Berrett, Antoinette Nikprelaj, Toni Busker, Daphne Joy) Galerie Astrid-Berges-Syrena-and-Mermaids-astrid-berges-frisbey-24557375-1920-1200.jpg| Datei:Pirates_Mermaids_04.jpg|Marina Datei:Pirates_Mermaids_01.jpg| Datei:Pirates_Mermaids_03.jpg| Datei:Pirates_Mermaids_02.jpg| Kategorie:Gruppe Kategorie:Monster